


A.L.T.E.R.

by LittleHecate



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Draxum is a good dad, How Do I Use Tags, It will be edited slightly in here, Leon has 2 personalities, Other, The description is a bit off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHecate/pseuds/LittleHecate
Summary: Draxum's first attempt at mutating the turtles fails, he ends up with a kid who does not reach to his goal. A mistake is all it takes to restart everything, how's the second time gonna be?
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

First experiment

Finally finishing his first attempt at mutagen the Baron allows himself to take a moment of rest. Closing his eyes and exhaling for a bit before calling for his loyal companions, Huginn and Munnin, whom, at the sound of their names, appeared in front of the Baron in a blink  
  
''Called for us, boss?'' Huginn asked  
''Yes, I need you two to fetch me something'' Draxum paused, pondering before continuing ''I'll let u two decide, I need guinea pigs, any animal would do it, for now, preferably small ones that don't require intense care''. Getting a 'Yes boss' Draxum looks at the two gargoyles flying out for their mission.

''So how to make him proud?'' Muninn asked while flying around looking for an interesting animal. Huginn was about to respond when, in the corner of his eyes, he saw a pet shop ''Well I think I know where to start from''

Muninn looked over at what his partner was glaring at which he got the idea immediately ''You think it's a good idea?''  
''Of course! Think, pets are small and some of them are already tamed which makes the job easier''  
''So what we gonna get? a fish ?'' The duo flew to one of the building's windows, scanning for a perfect specimen

''How about a rabbit? they got claws, can jump, sharp teeth''  
''The jumping might be a problem, I think a bird would be better'' Nooding to one another they went in to grab a few birds forgetting it is still the middle of the day and the employees are still working. One of the customers saw the bat-like creatures and started screaming, immediately drawing attention to the duo...chaos incurred

Swearing, Huginn noticed a bird cardboard box moving slightly, punching Muninn on the shoulder to gain his attention, the two went to grab the box as fast as they could while avoiding the thrown items by the humans.

Getting the box in their claws they rushed out of the shop, proud of themselves for completing the quest. Resting on a roof from all the hurrying, Muninn opened the box to check on the animal, Huginn attempted to stop him but it was too late. Nothing flew outside, surprised they both looked in the box to see 4 turtles...oh great...

''Huginn I don't think we got birds''  
''What makes u say that the fact that they got no wings or the fact that they got shells'' Huginn sarcastically tone was the only sound before they both shut up

Muninn spoke first ''Well they are easy maintenance, let's just bring them to boss''  
Huginn sighed but went with the flow, grabbing the box again they flew back to the hidden city

Once at the lab's door, they announced their presence with a 'Boss we're back' and put the box on a table. Draxum noticed them and went towards the box to see what the two have brought. Surprise overtook his face features as he certainly wasn't expecting turtles, but here we are. Contemplating for a moment he dismissed the duo who let out a relieved breath they didn't know they were holding.

Reaching for the biggest turtle and rising him up he noticed, a smaller one bit his hand and wasn't letting go ''A brave one huh, volunteering yourself, well then'' he put the snapping turtleback and took the red-eared slider for testing. Once injected with the yellow substance the turtle started making pained sounds

Placing the turtle on a table, Draxum observed and noted every change. After 1 hour, there were no major changes, the turtle got a bit bigger and that's all. Frustrated he put the turtle back in the box and went back to examine what went wrong.

One glance at the clock he sighed and put everything down, telling himself he'd continue tomorrow, for now, sleep. Shutting down some unnecessary electronics and the light he got out of the lab, not noticing the glowing reptile in the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly rising from his bed after a restless night, Baron Draxum starts strolling towards his lab 'why didn't the mutagen work?' 'What have I missed', the questions still plages his mind. Once in his lab, he was greeted, as always, by the low humming of the machines yet, something wasn't right. Draxum stood by the door, carefully inspecting the room when he heard it, almost covered by the sound of the machines but still an audible sneeze.

Immediately, roots shoot up from the floor towards the sound grabbing and dragging outside a...turtle-yokai? A child on top of that. With a closer look, something clicked, Draxum hurried to the box of turtles and as he expected, this one was the one he injected yesterday.

It wasn't a complete fail, in fact, it could be called a success, even if the results aren't what he was going for, it's way better than most until now. Smiling to himself, Draxum started thinking of how to improve the mutagen when he heard a thud, few seconds later something started nibbling at his foot.

Looking down, Draxum noticed the little turtle munching on his foot, not impressed he grabbed it and threw it in a root cell then went to work on the mutagen. Minutes passed when he felt it again, the nibble. The toddler chewed his way out of the cell and went back to Draxum's foot.

The Baron took the child and put it in a box higher than previously and went back to work. Minutes passed again and he groaned, the turtle was back 'he can climb?' Draxum thought as he grabbed the little one once again.

He started calling for Huginn and Muninn, which again, came in a blink and threw the boy? girl? at them.''Take care of him and the other turtles and do not let him in the lab'' Draxum ordered. Huginn took the mutated one and Muninn took the other box of tots.

The gargoyles were sitting in silence with the pets, not sure of what to do.''The humanoid one looks cute'' Muninn broke the silence.  
''Debatable'' Huginn attempted to fly when he was grabbed by the foot. One look down and he saw the pleading eyes of the red-eared slider, it was cute... until it started biting his foot. It didn't really hurt but Huginn pushed the turtle near the card box.

The turtle started munching on the box now and then it hit them, he must be hungry. Thinking of it, when was the last time they ate? ''What they eat anyway?'' Muninn asked  
''Not sure'' Huginn shrug his shoulders and started flying outside ''Let's just find something green''

After flying some minutes outside, the duo found some apple trees. Bringing the fruits back they put some in the box and then hand-feed the mutant. The turtle instantly liked the fruit and squealed in delight. Grateful, the turtle stopped, cracked the apple in half, and gave it to the gargoyles who awed at the gesture and started eating as well.

Hours later, Draxum got out of his lab, thinking it's time to eat a bit. As he passed by Huginn and Muninn's room he saw them teaching his experiment on how to walk and talk, he wasn't really making any progress but when their eyes met, the turtle got on 2 legs, womble walking towards Draxum. When he got close, the red-eared slider tripped and fell down. With tears in his eyes, he raised his head toward Draxum, what he said next astonished everyone ''Dada''. How did he knew that word is still a mystery.

The Baron ignored him and gone back to his way towards the kitchen, action which made the kid start crying. Huginn and Muninn who were both stunned started flying towards the child to calm him down.''Boss was kinda cold'' Muninn whispered, Huginn didn't respond but nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Took them long enough, but the duo managed to not only calm the child down but also put him in the dog bed. Huginn didn't like the desperate look on the turtle face, wanting to cheer him up ''Let's all work together to gain boss's attention, ok?'' on which Muninn continued ''Yeah, a bit of training, get u stronger and he'll surely be impressed'' gesturing to his non-existent muscles.

With that mindset, all 3 of them got in the same bed. Both gargoyles were soundly sleeping while the turtle was still thinking, as little as he was he did not understand everything but made his decision. Tomorrow he'll start trying hard, all for the attention of the person his instincts were calling to, he wasn't sure why, but he wants it. With determination in his eyes, the tot fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody was expecting this to go easy, but it's already been 1 week and the turtle managed to make a lot of progress, not only talk but also keep a conversation. He's also getting better at walking, running, reading and every normal action yet, the Baron's not even looking at him.

Frustration was clearly showing on his face as he was trying to climb a high tree. Huginn and Muninn were on a high branch, by flying of course, but the turtle was having a hard time.

''C'mon kid'' Huginn cheered,'' U can do it'' and here was Muninn, also morally helping the turtle. The turtle was halfway when he slipped and fell down ''Ouch!'', he didn't make any effort getting up tho. He was just there, still lying on his back, looking up.

Huginn and Muninn clearly worried, flew down to him ''U ok kid?'' Huginn landed at the turtle's head.'' Yeah, nothing's broken'' his voice clearly sad. Muninn landed next to them, with a sad, thoughtful expression on his face, when he got an idea ''A name''.

Both Huginn and the turtle looked in his direction ''What?''. ''A name,u know, we can't keep calling u 'kid' ''. ''True, but...'' Huginn also started thinking of the idea.''Why not? what's wrong with it?'' the turtle sat up.

Both gargoyles snaped ''NO'' and Muninn started explaining ''U see, a name's important to identify someone or something if u want to get attention,u need something that roars 'im strong' ''.''Hold on'' Huginn told them and ran towards Draxum's residence, which looked like a castle, leaving behind 2 confused faces.

A few boring minutes passed when the gargoyle came back holding a book titled 'Exotic monsters'. ''This book is about 5 warriors and their adventures in different kingdoms, it got a lot of cool names''.Understanding fell on Muninn and the kid and they both smiled in excitement.

The turtle grabbed the book and stared at it a few seconds before asking ''Can I read it?'' which was answered by Huginn with a 'sure'.The turtle sat under the tree's shadow while the gargoyles went back to doing missions for Draxum.

With each page, the turtle eyes shined with more and more exhilaration. There were as, Huginn said,5 heroes. Most of the names were weird and hard to spell or had some questionable personalities. Yet, one caught the tot's attention

The one the turtle liked the most, Leonardo, for short Leo, a second-rate knight who joked around, but when needed, he could become all serious and cool, he was awesome and strong.

Smiling to himself, he closed the book and started jogging back to his room, an old storage he decorated to match his taste. Throwing some pellets to the other turtles, he sat on the blanket he used as a bed and went for a nap so time could pass faster, til Huginn and Muninn had free time so they could hang out.

By the time Huginn and Muninn returned, the turtle fed his non-mutated brothers and now was giving them a quick bath. ''So have u chosen one?'' Huginn started. The kid stopped his activity and turned to greet his two friends who have just returned. ''First of all, welcome back, second, yes''

''Really?'' Both gargoyles asked in surprise. ''Well that was fast'' Huginn said before continuing ''Soooo....which one?''.The child opened the book and pointed at a certain character, Huginn recognizing it immediately ''Leonardo Kraydle, short Leo huh''. Muninn tested the name a few times on his tongue before protesting ''Leon, it sounds more royal''. Both Huginn and the kid pondered for a moment before laughing.

The turtle, now named Leonardo, squealed in excitement before proudly announcing ''For today onward, I will be called Leonardo''They were all cheering til a thought struck Leon. Frowning he glanced toward his friends. Muninn tilted his head ''What's wrong?''

Leon opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing how to say it ''Just Leonardo?''  
''What do u mean?'' Huginn asked confused.''I mean, dad's named Baron and Draxum''  
''Then why don't u call urself Baron as well? family name'' Muninn suggested just to get hit in the head by Huginn ''He can't, it's a title which he needs to reach on his own''

''A what? How do I get that?'' Leon said. Huginn and Muninn stared at each other then back at the turtle.'' Well...''Huginn started, an arm over Leo's shoulder. Leo was about to question when Muninn shushed him and with Huginn...they started singing.

''From one corner to another  
There is a lot of shade  
Filled with yokai, mystic powers  
Everyone just does its best  
Fighting over territory  
Many died many lived  
When it all became too bloody  
Everyone just got adrift  
To ensure peace and quiet  
They have done a common pact  
Every yokai scribbled it  
And-''

''STOP'' Leo yelled covering his ears ''Gosh just explain it to me, it only gets me more confused'' Muninn sighed in disappointment and Huginn put his arm on the other's back ''He'll come around'' 

Seeing Leo's confusion only grows, Huginn started to explain ''Well there was that and this and now we got rankings'' Huginn stopped to ponder over how to continue ''Oh I know, like in the book, Leonardo had a knight title and he was serving someone with an upper rank, king Barriot''

''OH'' Leon finally understood ''Ok so I'm a knight''. ''Not yet'' Muninn recovered from his bad disposition.''Yeah, that's still something u gotta gain'' Huginn continued ''Well Boss's a noble so u can't be too low, but the lowest noble rank should be...Lord?''  
''I think?'' Muninn nodded in confirmation 

''Lord Leonardo...Lord Leon...I like it'' Leon agreed with it ''And now I'll just have to reach daddy's level''  
''Easier said than done kid'' Munnin commented  
''First of all Knight'' Huginn stated  
''Let's start now'' Leon begged just to get declined by the gargoyles ''It's late''  
''But I'm awake for less than 4 hours''  
''U're a kid, I'm sure u need even more sleep'' Huginn began to show Leon to bed

The turtle only pouted but hadn't protested, the faster they get over it, the faster he gets acknowledged. His friends tucked him in bed before going back to their own room. It was a quiet night.

Leo woke up slowly in the morning and started his normal chores, cleaning his room and caring for his not-yet-mutated brothers.He went to the kitchen for his breakfast just to find a note on the fridge 'Gone with Boss, take care of the place' signed with two very familiar paws.

While eating, an idea popped up in Leon's head. Cleaning up everything he took a glance at the clock. Usually, when this happens, they return at night, he got time. Standing in front of the room he'd been a few times in but wasn't really allowed to, a smirk formed on his chubby face.


End file.
